


Forbidden love

by targaryendany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Incest, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryendany/pseuds/targaryendany
Summary: Jon and Dany grew up together in the same house as siblings and best friends. But suddenly things change between the two and they have no idea how to deal with the conflicting feelings they have for each other. Will the two  over come the sociatal pressure and give into their fellings and break the taboo of incest relationship and work out their relationship or fall apart going their seperate ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though incest was practiced in Targaryens for centuries, aerys and rhaellas was the last case. It is a taboo sort of, and dany and jon have been brought up in an environment where it is not looked at favourably even though they are Targaryens. Therefore, making it difficult for the two to accept their feelings. 
> 
> " It has not been talked about openly in their family, but kids got the impression that it's not acceptable."

Daenerys had heard the phrase, " In life nothing is constant, except change." many times, but never given much thought to it, until now.

Until, her best friend, since childhood changed. 

Jon, her best friend. Though, in actuality he was her nephew, but being closer to age and growing up together in the same house, they were more like siblings than aunt and nephew. They had been inseparable from the day she was born. They did everything together; ate together, bathed together, played together and even slept together till few years recently, when they were given their own rooms. They even went to the same school and had the same friends.

Until recently. 

Suddenly, his attitude towards her changed. He became distant, started avoiding her, keeping secrets from her. When she tried to talk to him, to sort it out, he rebuffed her attempts. Hurting her in the process. 

Of all the people in the world, she had never thought Jon would be the one to cause her such pain. He was everything to her and having him not talking to her left her empty and lost. So, today she had decided to wait for him in his room, till all this misunderstanding was sorted and they were back to being their normal selves again. 

Dany must have dosed off, because someone was shouting her name and asking her wake up. Still groggy from sleep, she slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. 

' What are you doing in my bed, Dany? Go sleep in your room.' she opened her eyes.

' Jon.... ' she stammered. Her foggy brain still trying to process exactly why she was in Jon's room.

' Hurry up and go to your room. ' he hissed. 

' I ..... just wanted to talk to you.' she said in a sleepy voice. 

' Not now, just.....' he grabbed her arm, to yank her out of the bed. But instead his eyes widened and he tightened his hold in a vice like grip, making her yelp in pain. 

' Ouch.' 

He immediately let go of her and averted his gaze, moving a step back as if burned by her touch.

' That hurt. You don't have to get angry.' she whined and held her aching arm. 

' Forget it . If you are going to sleep here, I'll sleep in the living room.' Jon growled and turned to leave the room.

' Wait, Jon. I'm sorry. I'll go.' she quickly got out the bed. Her eyes starting to tear up. She had wanted to make things right between them, instead she had ended up making him angry again. 

' Don't enter someone's bed without asking. ' he told her, still not looking at her. She went to him, not able to understand what was wrong. ,' I'm sorry, Jon.' and moved her hand to hold his, but he simply turned, leaving her arm hanging in the air and went to bed. 

Her face fell. 

For a moment she stood their, too stunned to move and hurt to the core. Not able to understand what she had done. But then her eyes started to water, and not wanting to cry in front of Jon, she ran out the room without a backward glance, all the while tears running down her face, unchecked. 

**. 

Jon knew he was being harsh with her and see the naked pain in Dany's eyes, but he couldn't control himself anymore. It was either this or kiss her senseless and he knew that she was not ready for that. 

She still saw him as her friend and a brother. Whereas he had been in love with her for as long as he remembers. Before he was satisfied with their closeness and friendship, till they were kids and innocent. But not anymore. Since, she had started developing physically, he had started noticing her body in a different way. Her small pert breasts, her pink soft lips and her curves and all of it was driving him crazy. He wanted more, was not satisfied with just being by her side.

He wants to hold her in his arms, kiss those delectable puckered lips. Make sweet love to her all night long, hear her soft moans, shouting his name, while he is inside her and not know where she starts and where he ends. 

He knows this is wrong. Even though Targaryens practiced incest, his parents are against it, but he cannot control his feelings. So, he had done the next best thing he could do. He distanced himself from her, avoiding her, going out with friends, staying out late. And he had been successful at it till now. Until tonight when he saw her lying on his bed, sleeping innocently, without any knowledge of the turmoil she was causing inside him. 

His first instinct had been to join her in bed and kiss her awake, but he couldn't do that, so he hid his true intentions behind anger. But his carefully placed mask wavered when his eyes landed on her chest, making out the shape of her breasts beneath her night dress. With difficulty he controlled himself and instead took hold of her arm to get her out of his room before he did something he would regret later. Instead that had been a mistake, because as soon as he touched her, his heart beat accelerated, and he could feel himself harden at the feel of her skin against his, making him tighten his grip. But thankfully, her yelp of pain had him coming down from his high, stopping him from making any mistake and quickly he let go of her, averting his eyes. Trying to make his escape, as she stopped him.

He didn't look at her but he could feel her pain, could hear it her voice, when she rushed to his side, tries to understand what was wrong with him, to talk to him, making his heart clench painfully in his chest and all he wanted to do at that moment was to take her in his arms and soothe her worries that everything was ok, but couldn't. Because everything was not fine and they couldn't go back to begin their normal selves so instead he ended up hurting her even more with his cruel words and actions. 

But even still, even if he knows it's all wrong, he still wants her and craves for her. All he can think about is her, smell her sweet fruity fragrance still lingering in his sheets, making it difficult for him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is Un-Betated and english is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I would correct them. 
> 
> This fic is not going to be very long. Maybe between 4 to 6 chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though it is full of angst.
> 
> enjoy.

' So there you are.' Val encircled her arms around Jon's waist from behind. Cuddling into his back.' Where were you , I've been trying to find you? ' 

Jon sighed. Val was both his and Dany's friend and always had a crush on him, flirting with him all the time, but without any success. Until recently. 

She openly declared her affections for him, a few days ago. Even though she was aware lf his feelings for someone else, still she declared that she didn't mind being a substitute. So why not take her when she was offering herself freely.

At first he was shocked at such bold declaration and scoffed at her. 

But when she kissed him, his heart started beating frantically in his chest and he gave in, deluding himself into believing, if he could respond to her, it might cure him of his forbidden feelings for his aunt and he would fall in love with Val instead.

But it was a mistake. No matter what he did or with whom, it was always Dany's face that flashed in front of him. And now he did not know how to disentangle from this mess. 

' I had to meet Mrs Tyrell for my college application.' he informed her. 

' Let's go, the break is almost over. ' Extracting himself from her embrace, he started walking, with her by his side.   
' Why were you looking for me?' he asked, remembering her earlier statement .

' Oh I totally forgot about it. ' she looked at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. ' 'Dario asked Dany out in front of the whole cafeteria, with flowers and all. It was a spectacle.' 

Jon's hands balled into fists at his sides. Blinding rage taking over his entire body. Even though he knew sooner or later this day would come, still it hit him like a punch in the gut. He was not blind, he had seen the way boys looked at Dany all the time, with lust in their eyes and knew, the day was not far when someone would ask her out and she would start dating. But no matter how much he had tried to prepare himself for this eventuality, it still had a devastating effect on his being.

He was not prepared for the negative emotions coursing through his heart, making him see red. His nails digging bittingly into his palms, but its pain was nothing compared to the pain taking over his body. 

Unconscious of the turmoil she had caused with her information, Val kept prattling on and on.' You should have seen Dany's face. She blushed so hard, it felt like she was going to explode with embarrassment. But she agreed to go out with him. Who wouldn't after such an elaborate display.' 

Jon halted, mid step. Eyes widened, shocked. Dany had agreed to go out with Dario. He couldn't let that happen. He won't. He ran inside the building, leaving a bewildered looking Val behind. 

**. 

In the end, he was not able to find Dany before the lunch break ended. He had to wait till they reached home to talk to her.

Pacing restlessly in his room, he waited for Dany to be alone before he could go and talk to her. He hadn't been able to focus in class all after noon, after the news. 

His heart and mind were tormented, thinking about all the things she would do on a date with Dario. The worst one being of them kissing eachother. 

He gagged. 

No he couldn't take it anymore. It needs to stop this or he will go mad. 

Thankfully, just then he heard Dany's door close, which was the down hall from his. Taking a deep calming breath, he opened his door and went to Dany's room. 

Dany was lying on the bed, on her stomach, reading something. But she looked up as he closed the door behind him. 

' Hey ' she said and smiled at him, making him remember the times when everything had been simple and uncomplicated between them. 

Her smile always had the power to make his worries go away and for a moment it worked. 

Until she reminded him for the very reason he had been going out of his mind a few minutes ago and the reason he sort her out in her room.

Dany jumped up from her bed with excitement. ' Oh Jon, you won't believe what happened today at school. Dario the most popular guy in school asked me out.' he could see her eyes going all dreamy as she told him about the incident in the cafeteria. 

' Can you believe it. Of all the girls in the school he asked me. Me Jon. It would be so much fun to go on a date.' she kept going, telling him how thrilled she was at being asked out and where they would go. 

Jon could feel fire burning in his veins. He was consumed by jealousy, just picturing her and Dario together. 

' Stup up .' he snapped. 

Dany gasped, startled. Turning panicked eyes at Jon she stepped back in fear at seeing pure, naked rage on Jon's face. 

For a moment both stayed still, looking at each other before the heavy silence was broken by Jon. 

He stepped closer to her. ' You are not going on a date with Dario or anyone else' he hissed. 

Dany blinked, confused. ' Jon ..... What's gotten into to you? Why are you being like this? ' she asked softly, almost hesitantly. 

Ignoring what she had said, Jon grabbed hold of her upper arms . ' You aren't going out with anyone. Do you understand? ' he snarled. His eyes blazing with darkness as he looked at her. 

' What has gotten into to you, Jon ? Why are you always so angry with me these days.' Dany shouted back. She had suffered enough due his bad attitude. If he had some problem, they could talk it out. ' If you can go out with Val, then I can also date anyone I want. ' she countered. 

That took him by surprise, leaving him speechless and his hold on her slackened. 

' What ? ' Dany asked, and he could hear hurt lingering in her voice.' If you didn't tell me, you thought I would never find it out. The whole school knew about it even before me and I had to hear about it from some random chick. How do you think it made me feel?' she turned, letting his arms drop at his sides.

His face hanging low in mortification. He never wanted her to find out about it or atleast not till he was ready to tell her.  
Or maybe never. 

He could hear her sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she looked at him again. 

' I will date whom ever I want and when ever I want.' she stated with determination, eyes blazing with resolve. 

' Fine. ' he presented his back to her, gritting his teeth. ' Do what you want. Just don't talk to me about it. I don't want to hear about it. ' he got out through his clenched teeth. 

Dany couldn't take it more. His indifference hurt even more than his anger. It felt like she was losing her best friend and that broke her. 

' Why ..... why are you saying something like this? Why can't you be happy for me? ' Dany questioned, her voice treambling, trying to contain her emotions. 

' I ... I don't understand you anymore . ' she whispered. Tears freely flowing down her cheeks. ' You are terrible.' she shouted and flung herself on the bed face down, sobbing her heart out into the pillow. Letting out all the pent up hurt of days through her tears. 

Jon closed his eyes, trying to contain his own tears. It seems that all he was doing lately was hurting himself and Dany. But no more. 

He sat down beside Dany on the bed and gently turned her face up. Even though she let him, her hands immediately went up shielding her eyes. He could see tears rolling down her eyes, through her ears and disappearing into the sheets.

His heart broke seeing her like this. Without a second thought, he brought his face down and connected his lips with hers in a searing kiss. 

For a moment, her body went rigid with shock. Her breathing stopped, and eyes widened. But then she slackened, her hands falling down her face, laying limply on the bed, above her head. Instinctively, her closed shut and her body relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors in this chapter.

Her body feels like it's floating in the air. Warmth spreading through her entire body like being cuddled in a warm blanket on a cold cold night and her head feels fuzzy, like it's made of cotton. 

It's the first time she has been kissed and it feels wonderful. If possible she would let Jon .......

Her eyes snap open, before she can even finish the thought. 

Jon .....

Oh my god ... what..... what have they done. 

She pushes Jon away from her as she comes to her senses and sits up on the bed, eyes going wide, fluttering wildly, trying to process what just took place. 

All the while her body was treambling in reaction.

What had they done?  
What had she done?  
He is her ..... ...... and they had ......she gasped. 

Her hand flew upwards, fingers ghosting over her lips, lips still wet from the kiss. 

She could hear her heart thumping in her chest in sycn with the sound of the raindrops hitting the window of her bedroom.

' Jon..... What did you do? ' Her quiet voice escaping in a tiny whisper. 

' Couldn't you tell? ' Jon hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was looking away from her, making it difficult for her to gauge his reaction. 

When she didn't answer, just sat there looking dumb, he finally turned. 

' Dany ....... do you love me? ' she could see hurt and something else, which she couldn't understand lurking in his eyes.

' I do....I do love you, Jon. ' 

' Then.....' he grabbed her arm in a tight grip, bringing his face close to hers, but before he could capture her lips in a kiss again, she turned her head. 

Her head was bursting with pain, trying to understand what had brought about this sudden change in him. 

' Wait.... please. I'm really confused right now.' she looked at him, her eyes looking lost, pleading with him to stop, to wait.

' Of all the girls in the world, why it had to be you.' Jon mumbled harshly, averting his eyes from hers . Letting out a laboured breath, Jon tried to control his rising bitterness, at being unable to control his feelings for her. ' It pisses me off.' he spoke loudly.' No matter what I do, I cannot get you out of my system. And you, you have no idea how I have been looking at you all these years. Do you?'

' Please......' she pleaded. ' I don't understand what ..... why..... when ? ' she was getting more and more confused by the minute and scared, making it difficult for her to even get one coherent sentence out.

Jon's eyes softened, looking at her with something akin to sympathy. ' Dany....' he spoke softly, trying not to scare her off anymore than she already was. 

'Look at me .' when she didn't look up, he placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. 

' I love you, Dany.' he declared, willing her to understand .' And not as a brother or a nephew or a friend. I love you as a man loves a woman. As a lover. As a husband loves his wife. All my life I have craved for only one girl and that is you.' he paused, but when just kept looking at him, he continued.' I tried to reconcile with the fact that some day you would start dating and I'll have to sit back and see you fall in love with someone else. Creating a seperate life, away from me. But I can't. Nor I want to. I don't want you to fall in love with anyone else but me. ' he hugged her, closing his arms around her tightly, pressing her to his chest, burying his face in her neck, inhaling in her sweet citrusy scent and continued.' I want us to be together. I want you to see me as a man and fall in love with me and only me. I cannot bear it if you look at any other guy or talk about them. ' 

He moved back a bit, so he could look at her face. ' Do you understand? ' 

She nodded, but her eyes were telling a different story. 

Taking a deep breath, he let go of her. He didn't want her to feel cornered or trapped. He had so many years to come to terms with his feelings for her, but this was all new for her, so the least he could do was be patient and wait for her to come to terms with it.

Cupping her face in both of his hands, he looked at her with tenderness shining in his eyes.

' I understand, its a lot to take in. Take your time. Think about it and then give me your answer. I want your heart Dany, not your body and I will wait till you are ready to give it to me. Willingly and freely. Grow up fast and start loving me as I love you. ' he kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. 

He turned before existing the room ' Just remember, there is no other man in the world who loves you more than I do.'

He paused , waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't he bid her good night and left, closing the door behind him. 

She just sat there like a statue, where Jon had left her, looking at the now empty space, vacated by Jon just a minutes ago. Her mind has gone blank, unable to think or process the situation. It was like her mind and body has gone under lock down. 

For how long she sat there just staring into space, she has no idea, but ultimately she gave in to her bodies tiredness and went to sleep. 

For the next few days, her mind was hidden under a fog. A protective barrier has been created between her mind and the world, nothing getting past it. Oh, she went through the daily motions of her life; going to school, attending classes, talking and laughing with friends, eating and sleeping. But nothing was seeping in to her conciousness. It was like she was operating on auto pilot. 

Jon, to his credit, left her alone for most of the time, even though she caught him looking at her like he wanted to talk to her, but refrained himself and she in turn was grateful for it. 

She knew it was just a temporary phase and sooner or later, the world would come crashing down around her ears and she'd have to eventually face the reality. But still for the moment she embraced this state of numbness that had taken over her body and soul. 

Alas, the day she had been dreading came sooner rather than later. 

The first crack appeared a day later when she saw Jon and Val together, talking in the locker room. The way she was leaning in on him, one hand lightly placed on his arm, looking at him with stars in her eyes. Their body language hinted at an intimacy, which was foreign to her. 

Just looking at them standing so close to each other, she felt a jab in her stomach. 

That was the first time she got to know how it felt to be jealous of someone.

Second crack appeared a few days after, when Val visited their house unannounced, with an excuse that she needed to return Jon's notebook, which she had taken home by mistake. 

The moment Dany's eyes landed on her, she knew that Val was lying. It was something else she wanted and she had no idea what. But seeing Jon take her to his room when she whispered something in his ear and close the door behind them, was like someone had pierced her heart with an arrow. 

Suddenly, she was aware of her surroundings, the numbness was wearing off. Her head was pounding behind her eyes. Before she knew what was happening, she was standing outside Jon's room, her hand raised about to knock on the door, when she heard angry voices coming from the other side of the door. 

Her hand stilled in mid air as she listened to the conversation, rooted on the spot, unable to move. 

' Why didn't you tell me, you applied to winterfell college. It is literally on the other side. What about us then? What about our relationship? ' she could hear Val shouting. 

Jon was leaving Dragonstone and going away to Winterfell. He was going to leave her alone, to go to a far of place and he didn't even have the courtesy to tell her. Her mind started buzzing with what she had just heard. 

The only thing running in her mind in a loop was that m, Jon was leaving Dragonstone to go far north. That was the final blow which caused the barrier to break, leaving her vulnerable and susceptible to pain. 

She felt like her heart was scratching her ribcage, trying to claw its way out. 

She placed her hand on her chest, trying to will the pain to go away. Instead, it worsened, making it hard to breath.

She must have made a sound, because the next moment the door was crashed open and Jon standing in front of her. Their eyes connected and she could see her pain mirroring in his grey one's.

' Dany .' he whispered, like it was wretched out of his very soul. ' How long have you been standing there?' 

She didn't register what he was saying. Her mind was stuck on one thing and one thing only. 

' Don't go. Please don't leave me.' she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Jon turned towards Val, who was looking at the exchange with narrowed eyes. ' Val you better go home. I'll talk to you at school.' he ushered Val out, waiting till she left and heard the main door close behind her. 

He then turned towards Dany, lifting her in his arms he walked into his room and closed the door behind them. 

Placing her gently on the bed, he sat next to her and carefully wiped the tears falling down her cheeks, breaking Dany's trance, who till then hadn't even realised that she had been weeping. 

' Are you really going to winterfell ? she asked in a small voice.

' Aye.' 

' How could you? ' she looked at him, with disappointment in her eyes, like he had betrayed her somehow.' You promised me, you would never leave me alone. That we will always be together. But how can we, if you are going to Winterfell.' she accused him.' You are breaking your promise.' her voice started rising, as she became agitated. 

' Aye, I know. But I cannot live like this anymore. I love you and this one sided love is driving me crazy. I can't restrain myself around you anymore. We cannot go back to the things as they were before. So, it's better if I leave, before things get messed up between us beyond repair. ' he explained. 

Not caring about anything anymore, she flung herself against Jon, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on to him like she would never let him go.

' I would never let you go, Jon. ' she whispered against his chest. ' You cannot leave me alone. I love you...... I love you .' she whispered over and over, like chanting a mantra and clung to him like her life depended on it. ' I'm sorry I didn't realise it before. I'm sorry I caused you pain. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with my feelings. But don't punish me for it. Don't leave me, please stay with me forever and ever as you promised. ' Jon's arms tightened around her. His breath caught in his throat, as he heard her say the words he had been dying to hear for almost his life. 

Even though she repeated it so many times, still he wanted to be sure. Tilting her chin upwards, he looked at her face.  
' Are you sure? Just be a hundred percent sure before you commit youself to me. Because once you are mine I would never let you go. Never. ' he emphasized. 

Dany nodded. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. ' Yes, I am sure. I love you Jon. Now and always. You are mine as I am yours.' she stated with conviction. A shy smile playing on her lips, her cheeks flushed. 

She looked beautiful. Ethereal. Not able to contain himself anymore he captured her lips in a searing kiss. A kiss full of promise. Promise of their love. Promise of a life time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut in the second half. It's the first time I've written a sex scene hopefully it is good and not cringeworthy and you enjoy it. 
> 
> im posting this chapter in a rush, so their might be mistakes. please point them out if any. I will to recheck the chapter when I have time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy.  
G

Life was wonderful. 

Jon was on seventh heaven. 

If someone had told him a month ago that Dany would accept and return his love, he would have strangled them for giving him false hope. He couldn't believe he had been scared of his feelings being rejected that he had cowardly applied for a college in Winterfell. 

Thank the gods, his play had gone awry or else he and Dany would never have come together. 

After her confession the other day, they tried to spens as much time as possible alone with each other. Their relationship had taken a different turn. Before they were friends, but now their was a different kind of intimacy and awareness developing between them. Dany had become quite shy and her face turned that adorable colour of pink when ever she was around him. He even noticed that her eyes lit up when ever he walked into a room. 

Whereas, it had an opposite effect on him. He had turned bold, seeking her out, sharing his feelings with her. He was always protective where Dany was concerned, but recently he had become even more so , if it was possible.  
She was his now, after all.

Mine. 

That word, alone had the power to make his chest swell. 

He got up, dusted his clothes and made his way to the class. The school was over and he was excited to go home  
Today he was taken Dany out to a restaurant for dinner, just the two of them and he was looking forward to seeing her eyes sparkle with love and happiness, the smile that lit up her face , the one only reserved for him. 

' Jon .' he groaned. He had broken up with Val, but it seemed she was not ready to give up on him. The had been over for quite some time, so he hadn't expected someone else to be there. He turned leaving his bag on the chair and looked at Val. 

' Hey Val. ' he could see the hurt clearly in her eyes and felt ashamed for being the cause of it.

Without wasting any words she just came to the point.

' Why did you say you would love me.' 

' Aye, I did. But I've realised there is only one girl for me. I'm sorry to have given you false hopes. please understand, I never meant to hurt you, Im sorry. ' his head hung low, feeling the weight of her pain. 

' Then why did you take me to your bed, if you never had any intention of falling in love with me .' she asked , even though she knew the answer to her question. 

' Could it be the girl you love is....' he heard recognition in her voice, and underlying shock. 

His head snapped up, pinning her with a hard stare. 

' It doesn't matter .... ' Before he could finish, he heard someone gasp. Hos head whipped around just in time to see a flash of silver pass through the window. 

Without preamble he ran. His heart lodged in his throat. 

Dany turned the around the corner, when he caught a glimpse of her. 

He ran after her, shouting her name, asking her to stop. But she didn't stop, just kept running and started climbing the stairs. 

' Dany , please stop listen to me . ' he again shouted. But she ignored him. 

Taking two steps at a time he finally caught up with her and pulled her along with him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. 

She started struggling against his hold, trying to wriggle free. His arms went around her, locking her arms between them. When she still didn't stop, he started moving with her in his arms till her legs hit the table and she bent bakwards , laying down with her back on the table. ' Dany , please let me explain. ' he pleaded. 

' No, let me go.' she shouted.

Dany turned her face away from him as a response. He placed one hand on her jaw, turning her face and kissed her lips . 

The kiss was hard and cruel, unlike the previous kisses they had shared. This kiss was born of desperation. A man trying to get her woman to acknowledge him. 

But Dany was hurt and in pain. Not in a position to understand his feelings. She felt betrayed and humiliated. Biting down hard on his lip she pushed him away from her taking him by surprise. 

Straightening, she stared daggers at Jon. ' You kissed her with those lips too. You're filthy and i would never forgive you." tears of anger, pain and frustration were rolling down her eyes, as she started to rub at her lips with the back of her hand.

' I hate you....... I hate you....... Jon.' she shouted, her voice laced with pain. Taking a step sideways she started to run, but was stopped as Jon wrapped his arms around her from back. Hugging her body tightly to his , his face buried in the crook of her neck.

' I'm sorry .' he whispered. 

' let me go .' she struggled in his arms. 

' I'm sorry. ' he whispered again, pleading with her.  
" I can't let you go. I can't. ' the tears which he had been holding back started rolling down his cheeks. ' I would die without you. I know I've wronged both you and Val. But I honestly thought if I would forget you if I could fall in love with someone else. But I can't. You are the only one for me.' he explained. His hold tightening around her torso. 

Dany stopped struggling and sagged against him all the fight leaving her body. Closing her eyes she tried to shut  
everything out, taking comfort in his warmth. 

**. 

Dany didn't talk to her on the way home and when they reached home, she ran upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her with a bang. 

He knew he had messed up. He should never have started anything with Val when he was in love with Dany. But what was he supposed to do. He was not in the right frame of mind for the past few months and the pressure which had been building inside him was at breaking point. So, when gave him a way out, he grabbed the easy way out and at the time he had really thought that he was doing the right thing. All the problems would go away only if he could fall in love with someone else. But that decision now came to bite down his ass, instead of solving anything, it had created more problems. 

He was lying on the bed in his room after dinner, when he heard his door open and he looked up to see Dany standing on the threshold, looking uncertain and nervous. 

Sitting up straight, her name left his lips, like prayer. 

' Dany .' he whispered and extended his hand for her to take. 

Ignoring his hand, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his face. 

' Take me.' she whispered, burying her face in his chest. ' Make me your's. Forever '

He stiffened. Holding her arms he pushed her a little away from him, to look at her face. 

' Are you sure? ' he asked . He didn't want to rush her or make her feel that she had to do something against her will. ' This is what you want. We can wait. There is no hurry. ' he emphasized. 

Nodding, Dany just looked at him with all the love she felt for him in her eyes and kissed him. 

Pouring all her feelings into the kiss, trying to convey with actions what she could not with words. She loved him and didn't want to wait any longer. She needed to be one with him, in body and soul. 

She kissed him with such ferocity, that it took his breath away. For a stunned moment he just sat there unresponsive, but when he felt her hesitate, his body immediately took action. His arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, taking over the kiss. 

The kiss turned heated and ardent, swiping his tongue against the line of her lips, asking for permission, which she immediately granted. Opening her lips for his tongue to enter. First, she was hesitant, her tongue darting backards shying away from his. But when his tongue started to retreat, hers immediately moved forward, tangling with his. 

His one hand slid up, holding behind her neck, while the other travelled down to her arse, moving up, inside her top. His hand caressed her naked back, while his tongue danced along with hers, making her cock throb. Her skin was like satin, silky and smooth. 

Slowly, he flipped her around, reversing their position, laying her down on the bed on her back. They broke apart to take a breath. Both of them breathing heavily and then were back again kissing each other, Dany clinging to his shirt like it was a life line. 

His hands went to her front, slowly his hand travelled up, caressing her stomach , going up brushed the underside of her breast. His hand sat there over her heart for a moment feeling her heart beat which was beating erratically beneath his hand, before he moved and cupped her breast. 

She stiffened, going still beneath him. He stopped. Pulling away, he looked into his eyes, asking if she was fine. 

Her eyes softened at his concern, her breathing slowed and she nodded giving him a sweet smile. 

' We can stop.' he still asked, even though his body protested. 

But she just shook her head. Pushing her hand inbetween his curls she brought his head down, connecting their lips once again. 

The kiss turned passionate, his hands were all over her and he still couldn't get enough of her. He broke the kiss and helped Dany out of her clothes, whose eyes were glazed with passion. 

Once all her clothes were off, he sat back staring at her . Feasting his eyes at the perfection of her pale body. 

Feeling shy, Dany covered her breasts with her hands, blushing furiously. 

Jon smiled. 

' Don't. ' he whispered, softly. His voice gruff with desire. ' You are beautiful Dany. Let me see you. ' 

Without meeting his gaze, she let her arms fall beside her body. Letting his eyes roam over her. Her tiny breasts, nipples pebbled, begging to be sucked. 

He leaned forward, taking one perked pebble into his mouth, sucking it, savouring it. Dany hissed, eyes closing in pleasure, arching her back, she pushed her breast further into his mouth. His other hand went to the other breast, massaging, squeezing them. 

She started to tug at his clothes, wanting to feel his naked body on hers. 

Understanding, Jon quickly divested himself of his clothes and attacked her mouth once again with renewed fervour. 

He could fell, Dany's body trembling and quivering beneath his, asking for something. Not understanding what.

But Jon knew what she wanted. 

He sat up. Removing her pants first, he then proceeded get rid of his boxers. He looked up to see her watching his body curiously and he felt his cock twitch.

' Will you touch it? ' he asked, taking her by surprise. 

Her eyes flew to his and she turned crimson red having been caught staring at him. Feeling shy, she averted her eyes, her breathing coming out in hot puffs. 

Jon took hold of her hand and placed it on his cock. 

Dany's breath hitched at the feel of his manhood. It was so soft, like touch silk. 

Out of curiosity, she started moving her hand, feeling the warmth against her hand. 

Jon closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body as Dany explored him. But it was took much. Anymore of her exploration and he's sure he would explode. He stopped her hand movement and pulled her to him. 

Kissing her neck, he went down, trailing a path of kisses. Her shoulder, her breasts, stomach , her thighs and went back the same path till he claimed her mouth again, while his hand followed the same path down, he went inbetween her legs, his fingers diving into her soft curls. Checking, testing, teasing as she moaned into his mouth. 

She sleek and ready, pushing her hips into his fingers. Removing his hand , he situated himself between her legs and coating his cock with her juices, he slowly went inside. But when she tensed, breaking their kiss, looking at him with wide eyes he stopped, waiting for her to react, give her permission to go on. After several heartbeats, she nodded, her eyes softening. 

He captured her mouth in another passionate kiss and when her body relaxed, he quickly pushed himself into her, burying his cock deep inside her. 

She hissed and again broke the kiss. He could see her face contorted in pain. 

Her vagina stretching to accomodate his cock, protesting at the intrusion. 

He could feel the struggle on her face, tears forming in her eyes. 

Gathering her in his arms, he apologized over and over again. 

Dany shook her head and giving him a sweet smile she asked him to continue. 

' Are you sure? ' even if it would kill him to stop now, he would if she asked her. Her happiness and fulfillment was more important to him than anything else in the world. 

' I'm ok, now. go on.' that's all the encouragement he needed and he started moving inside her. First slowly, letting her adjust and once she her body had accommodated his, he started moving at a faster pace. Dany's hips moving along with his. She moaned and withered. He captured her mouth, to drown her moans. Suddenly, the pressure started to build and he could Dany moving frantically beneath him, reaching for her own fulfillment. 

His rhythm increased, and both of them reached their peak together. Her body convuling with her orgasm. He held her close till she came down from her high. 

Gathering her in his arms, they both fell into an exhausted sleep with little smiles on their faces.


End file.
